Kingdom Hearts III: Vengeance
"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? '''If you wrong us shall we not revenge'."'' - The Merchant of Venice, Act III, Scene 1 The latest installment of the Kingdom Hearts series, taking place right after KH:coded, but in an alternate timline that ignores the events of KH:3D. The game chronicles Sora's next quest across the worlds, as he tries to stop the newly revived Master Xehanort once and for all. Unbeknowst to Sora and his allies, an ancient threat has been unleashed by Xehanort. Primoris Carmina has returned, and Xehanort tries to veinly control this force of evil's power to suite his schemes for "Kingdom Hearts". But Primoris' vengeance cannot be contained for long, as he begins to turn villains within Xehanort's group to his far more sinister cause. He will not rest till Sora and all the worlds suffer for their "crimes" against the darkness. Meanwhile, Maleficent is back as well, gathering a rag-tag group of villains that oppose the forces of Xehanort. Kingdom Hearts is on the backburner, for Maleficent wants one thing alone, vengeance on Sora. Either way you look at it, Sora has three groups of villains all out for blood, all wanting vegeance. 'Story' Act I Act II Act III Main Characters Main Heroes *'Sora (Haley Joel Osment) '- The key that connects everything. *'Riku (David Gallagher) '- The fallen friend whose close to redemption. *'Kairi (Hayden Panettiere) '- The true love that will not let worlds keep them apart. *'Donald (Tony Anselmo) '- The short tempered royal magician. *'Goofy (Bill Farmer) '- The simple minded captain of the royal knights. *'Corsair (Clancy Brown) '- A renegade heartless aiding Sora in his quest, it was originally created to be a lethal black-ops agent for Primoris. *'King Mickey (Bret Iwan) '- The once and future king who carries the burden of the universe on his shoulders. *'Aqua (Willa Holland)' *'Terra (Jason Dohring)' *'Ventus (Jason McCartney)' *'Ansem the Wise (Christopher Lee)' - The scientest supreme whose looking to correct the consequences of his experiments. *'Kevin Flynn (Jeff Bridges) '- The master designer of the "Grid", now trying to keep his magnum opus out of the wrong hands. *'Max Goof (Jason Marsden)' - A paladin in training, trying to step out of his father's shadow. *'Chip 'n' Dale (Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton)' - Extraordinary spaceflight engineers, who don't let their size hold back their genius designs. *'Jiminy Cricket (Phil Snyder) - '''The conscience and scribe of world traveling heroes. *'Pluto '- The king's loyal canine, who always ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. *'Bolt (John Travolta) - A canine survivor of worldy destruction, who becomes a loyal companion to the "key that connects everything". *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton)' - A wisecracking survivor, bestowed with spectacular superpowers, but learned the hard way what comes with great power. 330px-Sora-3.jpg|Sora Riku.jpg|Riku KH2 Kairi.jpg|Kairi 48a24295821aeb10a6d70f3b136770d6.jpg|Donald Duck Goofy.jpg|Goofy Corsair.jpg|Corsair Mickey.jpg|King Mickey AQUA.png|Aqua Terra.png|Terra Ven.jpg|Ventus Ansem the Wise.jpg|Ansem the Wise Merlin 2.jpg|Merlin Kevin Flynn.jpg|Kevin Flynn Bolt 2.jpg|Bolt Chip & Dale.png|Chip 'n' Dale Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Pluto.jpg|Pluto Spider-Man.jpg|The Spectacular Spider-Man Max Goof.jpg|Max Goof 'Main Villains' 'The Cabal' Nearly a hundred years ago, the demonic agent known as "Primoris Carmina" influenced a young keyblade wielder about to become a master. This young man came to be known in later years as "Master Xehanort", a keyblader corrupted by darkness sought to control the power of Kingdom Hearts, and in doing so caused the events that unfolded in Birth By Sleep, KHI, Chain of Memories, 359/2 Days, KHII, and coded. When he returned, he immediatly reunited with Primoris, who for ten years had gathered power and influence across the worlds, building an empire from which they could use to finally conquer Kingdom Hearts. It was then that the "Cabal" was born. Over the next year, Xehanort, alongside revived minons Xigbar and Vanitas, gathered like-minded villains from across the galaxy. They sought powerful individuals in the fields of super-science and sorcery, those that had amassed great criminal enterprises, and those that wielded great military strategy. Combined, the villains sought to secretly influence numerous important worlds, making it easier to overthrow and destroy them. Using Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and personal henchmen, the Cabal would stop at nothing to gain the power of Kingdom Hearts. By any means necessary, that includes going after the friends, family, and allies of a cerain keyblader that is always interferring their plans, Sora. *'Master Xehanort (Leonard Nimoy and Billy Zane) '- The dark keyblade master longing to obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts, but his quest to do so has been the cause for all the misery and devastation in the worlds for decades. *'Primoris Carmina (Robert Knepper)' - The first demon, an agent of chaos that was born long ago in darkness, he holds control over all the Heartless and will not stop until the realm of light suffers for their "crimes" against the realm of Darkness. *'Vanitas (Haley Joel Osment)' - One of Xehanort's early monstrosities, he is a being of raw energy, and thrives on negative emotions to survive and create twisted minions called the "Unversed". *'Xigbar (James Patrick Stewart)' *'Loki (Graham McTavish) '- The Norse God of Mischief and Evil, he is an Asgardian who longs to take the throne from his step-father Odin. A Master manipulator, he aids Primoris behind the scenes, helping him plot and gather conspirators from within the Cabal to stage a coup d'etat against Master Xehanort. *'Doctor Octopus (Peter MacNicol)' *'Mozenrath (Wil Wheaton)' *'Dr. Facilier (Keith David) '- Known as the "Shadow Man of the Bayou", he uses voodoo magic and "Friends" from the other side in his grand scheme to become rich and powerful, the price to gain this being the souls of entire world's inhabitants. *'Professor Ratigan (Michael McKean) - The Napoleon of Crime. Ratigan is a criminal mastermind, able to create the most elaborate of schemes, but can become insanely deranged when reminded that he is a "sewer rat". *'''Demona (Marina Sirtis) *'Governor Ratcliffe (David Ogden Stiers)' *'Baron Zemo (Robin Atkin Downes) - '''A war criminal and enemy of democracy, Helmut Zemo is a super-soldier who founded the terrorist organization known as "HYDRA". He seeked to conquer the world, but upon its destruction, he turned his sights to all worlds in the Realm of Light. *'Davy Jones (Bill Nighy) ' *'Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Ned Beatty)' - An abandoned stuffed bear twisted by inner rage, who now imprisons fellow toys in the hopes of making heartless minions, while he sits in the lap of luxary. *'The Horned King (John Hurt)' *'Gaston (Richard White)' *'Phantom Blot (John O'Hurley)' *'Judge Claude Frollo (Earl Boen) Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort Primoris Carmina.jpg|Primoris Carmina Vanitas.png|Vanitas Xigbar.jpg|Xigbar Loki.jpg|Loki 250px-Demona.png|Demona Doc Ock SS.jpg|Doctor Octopus MozenrathKH3.jpg|Mozenrath Facilier 1.jpg|Dr. Facilier Zemo2.jpg|Baron Zemo Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan Davy Jones.jpg|Davy Jones HornedKing-2.jpg|The Horned King PhantomBlot.jpg|Phantom Blot Gaston.jpg|Gaston Lotso.jpg|Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear ' 'The Syndicate' While the Cabal is well-organized and elite group of villains, Maleficent's Syndicate is the exact opposite. She organized a group of villains long before the Cabal came to power, and manged to lead heartless from world to world, in her quest to use the darkness to harness Kingdom Heart's power. After it collapsed, thanks to Sora killing most of the members, Maleficent died but was resurrected. Now twisted by revenge against Sora, and still devoted to her own goal, she, Pete, and his son PJ gathered a new group of foes to aid her. The Cabal operates on a covert level, gathering vast intel and coming up with cunning and manipulative plots to further their goals. The Syndicate on the other hand, commits acts of destruction and mayhem in broad daylight, not caring if their cover is blown and the worldy residents realize they've been invaded by outsiders and monsters. Because of the Syndicate's less than professional nature, Xehanort and Primoris have made an enemy of the witch, making it part of their operations to put her and the Syndicate out of commisson. The Syndicate consists more of heavy-hitters than genius machiavellian schemers. All the plots and plans are formulated by Maleficent, the rest of the villains are used as enforcers, using their heartless and minions to by all means kill Sora. Once Sora is gone, step two of their plan begins, the abduction of the Princesses of Heart. *'Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee) '- The Mistress of All Evil, she is a cruel and insidious witch that will stop at nothing to reek her vengeance upon Sora. *'Pete (Jim Cummings) ' *'P.J. (Rob Paulsen)' *'Turas (Milo Ventimiglia)' *'Sephiroth (George Newbern)' *'Captain Hook (Corey Burton)' *'Gantu (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel (Jeff Bennett)' *'Shan Yu (Miguel Ferrer)' *'Emperor Zurg (Wayne Knight)' *'Hades (James Woods)' *'Cruella De Vil (Katherine Helmond)' *'Percival McLeach (William Fichtner)' *'Syndrome''' *'Evil Manta (Tim Curry) ' *'Madam Mim' *'Scar's Heartless ' ' MaleficentKH3.jpg|Maleficent Pete.jpg|Pete Sora'sHeartless.jpg|Turas Kh-sephiroth.jpg|Sephiroth Captain-Gantu.jpg|Gantu Hamsterviel.jpg|Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel Hook.jpg|Captain Hook Shanyu.jpg|Shan Yu Hades2.jpg|Hades Cruella.jpg|Cruella De Vil Evil Manta.jpg|Evil Manta McLeach2.jpg|Percival McLeach Madam Mim2.jpg|Madam Mim Scar's Heartless.jpg|Scar's Heartless ' 'Worlds' #'Destiny Islands' - The tropical island home of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. #'Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty)' - A world right of 13th century medieval times, ruled jointly by King Stefan and King Hubert. Home to Princess Aurora, this magical forest kingdom is terrorized by the witch Maleficent, who lives in the Forbidden Mountains. #'Prankster's Paradise (Pinocchio)' - An illegal amusement park run by the Coachman and Stromboli, who lure in boys like Pinocchio with the promise of being able to run wild and be naughty, without fear of punishment. Trying to escape is futile, as only way to the mainlad is the through the feeding grounds of the giant whale known as "Monstro". #'Agrabah (Aladdin)' - A mighty arabian city filled with crime, mainly from the "street rats", and supernatural forces at every turn. Ruled by the Sultan in his mammoth palace, the street rat turned prince Aladdin is next in line to rule, alongside the lovely princess Jasmine. He is aided in his endevors to protect the desert city by the Genie of the lamp. An endless desert spans the regions outside the walls of the city, with only a few oasises populating it, alongside many buried ruins. One region no one dares to enter is the "Land of the Black Sand", the lair of the evil sorcerer Mozenrath. #'Radiant Garden' - A once prestigious kingdom ruled by Ansem the Wise, that has fallen into ruin and disarray after years of neglect and experimentation on the inhabitants by Xehanort. Most residents, including Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, and Sazh, fled when the witch Maleficent attacked and turned the castle into her fortress of evil. But now they've returned, and rebuilding their home from the ground up. #''The Grid (Tron: Legacy) - A digital frontier created by Kevin Flynn, this "grid" of data and programming houses a world within a computer. It is here that Clu 2 has taken control, and subjugated the programs for 20 years, pitting them against their own users, and forcing dissidents of his will to compete in deadly "Light Cycle" games. '' #'Duckburg (DuckTales)' #'Castle of Dreams (Cinderella)' - A small kingdom ruled by an unnamed King, this majestic world is watched over by the "Fairy Godmother", who makes the wishes of those with purest hearts come true. #'La Cite des Cloches (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)' - A gothic 15th century city, the mighty cathedral of Notre Dame dominates the skyline, and it is inside her belltowers that the hunchbacked bellringer resides, Quasimodo. The word of the lord is law here, and because of it the inhabitants are being divided between following the church and the old ways of the "heathen" gypsies. Esmerelda is one of the oppresed gypsies, and has made an enemy of the self-proclaimed ruler and enforcer of god's commandments in this world, Judge Claude Frollo. #'Symphony of Sorcery (Fantasia)' - The home of the powerful sorcerer Yen Sid, this world is only reachable by a magic train that appears and disappears in numerous worlds. He resides in a tower that is impossibly larger on the inside, while pocket dimensions ruled by musical melodies float around it, waiting to be visited. # 100 Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh)' - A magical spell transports the reader into the colorful storybook world of Christopher Robin's childhood adventures with Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Owl, and of course Winnie the Pooh. '' #The Land of Dragons (Mulan II) #'Valley of the Great Spirits (Brother Bear)' #'Disney Castle''' - The toony world of King Mickey's proud and tranquil kingdom. Disney Castle is the crown jewel of this world, built after it was discovered it had a lost monarchy only 30 years ago, and that the next in line for the throne was a deckhand on a steamboat. #Sleepy Hollow and the Wild Woods (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)'' #Neverland (Peter Pan)' - This world can be described as almost like two, for to visit the other is to jounrey to a nearby star, always the 2nd to the right. One region is a bustling early 20th century metropolis. The other is the polar opposite, a tropical island where no one ever has to grow up, where the Lost Boys play and have fun with inhabitants like the pixies, mermaids, and indians. In the bay of Neverland, a ship full of cutthroat pirates is anchored, here is where Captain Hook plots to have his revenge on the high flying Peter Pan, the immortal spirit of youth and childhood. # ''Cherry Tree Lane (Mary Poppins) #'Avalon (Gargoyles)' #'Land of the Archeologists (Indiana Jones Trilogy)' #'20,000 Leagues (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) ' #'Traverse Town' #''The Jungle Book'' #Kauai (Lilo & Stitch) #Talltale Country (Westerns) #'Treasure Planet' #'Rura Penthe' #'Prydain (The Black Cauldron)' #'Nottingham (Robin Hood)' #'Andy's Room (Toy Story)' #'Underland (Alice in Wonderland)' #'Third Street School (Recess)' #'The Haunted Mansion' #'Rathcullen (Darby O'Gill and the Little People)' #Peninsula of the Golden Sun (Tangled) #'Dinotopia' #'Pride Lands (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)' #'Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)' #'Medfield College (The Absent Minded Professor, The Shaggy Dog)' #'Virginia (Pocahontas)' #'Deep Jungle (Tarzan)' #Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Castle Oblivion #'Muppet Studios (The Muppet Show)' #'New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog)' #'Devil's Bayou & the Outback' #'City of the Twilight Bark (One Hundred and One Dalmatians)' #'Pepperinge Eye (Bedknobs and Broomsticks)' #'Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves)' #'Stalag 13 (Hogan's Heroes)' #'Manhattan (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)' #'End of the World' #'Diabolus Arcem' #'Keyblade Graveyard' #'Kingdom Hearts' Main Theme Just like KHI and KHII had Utada Hikaru songs for their main themes, Vengeance will have one as well. thumb|left|325px Category:Games Category:Fanfiction